


Of Cuddling and Incongruous Cock-stands

by tiger_moran



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Asexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_moran/pseuds/tiger_moran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An inappropriate erection threatens to spoil Moriarty's contentment. (Inspired by the following asexuality prompts: "Cuddling" and "Nonsexual Touch")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cuddling and Incongruous Cock-stands

   It would be pleasant, he thinks, to stay like this forever. This thought is followed an instant later by a much more rational one that insists that he would soon become bored of it, and what about practical considerations like eating or having to pass water?  What about his students and dealing with that meddling detective? These matters all need addressing.

    Moriarty determinedly pushes such considerations aside for the moment and snuggles closer against Moran. The colonel really is lovely and warm and so obliging in how he moulds himself to the professor’s body, relaxing into his embrace, seemingly relishing the close contact as much as Moriarty and also showing no desire to get out from under the covers and face the cold morning.

    Moriarty half opens his eyes and notes that Moran’s are still closed. “Moran,” he says softly against the top of Moran’s head.

    “Mm?”

    “Perhaps we should be considering getting up shortly.”

    “Mm.”

    This rather non-committal response and the manner in which Moran nuzzles further against Moriarty’s shoulder only confirms the professor’s suspicions about Moran’s preferences this morning, so he makes no further attempt to discuss the issue. _Perhaps another half an hour then, then we really must get up._

    He closes his eyes again and burrows a little further down beneath the bedcovers. What bliss it is to lie here like this, in this little cocoon of warmth they have made for themselves, this fortress of heat in a cold world, with his companion’s reassuring solidity draped half across Moriarty’s body. He has his arm wrapped around Moran, feeling the colonel’s slow, steady breathing, the rise and fall of his chest. Moran’s right leg lies across Moriarty’s legs and they are in close contact for practically the entire length of their bodies with only Moriarty’s nightshirt to separate them in some places, having skin-to-skin contact in others.

    Moriarty opens his eyes again suddenly. For a moment he stays still and silent, before he ventures at last to say, “Sebastian?”

    “Mm?”

    “Is that…? Are you…?” Moriarty coughs slightly to better catch Moran’s attention.

    “Am I what?” Moran finally troubles to open his eyes and flick a glance up at the professor’s face.

    “Aroused, Moran; are you aroused?” Although he perhaps does not need verbal confirmation for he can feel that familiar pressure against his hip as his companion grows increasingly… _excited_. In other circumstances he would not mind much but in this situation which had been, at least until now, distinctly non-sexual then it seems rather incongruous. He presses his lips together in a moue of distaste.

     Moran chuckles. “It’s a biological function, sir, I can’t help it.” He sits up a bit to look at the professor better, grinning when Moriarty raises an eyebrow at him. “You know as well as I do, sometimes it just happens. Don’t mean I need to act on it.”

    Moriarty meets his gaze a second or two longer before letting out his breath in a small sigh. “So you do not wish to…?” He almost dreads the response, lest Moran reveal that he wants sex now after all. The professor does enjoy a rather active sexual life with Moran, but he likes the sex to occur according to his terms. Sex right now is neither something he has planned for or that he would welcome and though of course he trusts Moran absolutely never to press him for something he does not want, he does not wish the mood to be soured by having to refuse his lover now.

    “No, Professor,” Moran answers, “I’m perfectly content continuing as we were.”

    “Even though you are…”

    Moran laughs again. “Just ignore it, sir, it’ll go away. It don’t help you drawing attention to it.” He leans across and presses a kiss to the professor’s cheek, brief and deliberately chaste. Moriarty does not precisely make any move to show he is accepting of this but nor does he push Moran aside. “I’m sorry, sir,” Moran says softly, close to Moriarty’s ear. “I didn’t mean to spoil anything.”

    “No, you have spoilt nothing.” Moriarty turns his face towards his companion and now he kisses Moran lightly upon the lips, running a hand down the back of Moran’s head as he does so, letting it come to rest cupping the back of Moran’s neck. “You are perfectly correct, sometimes these things just happen. I know it is beyond your control.”

     “So…” Moran flashes him another brief grin. “You ain’t gonna make me get out of bed yet then?”

    “No, not yet.” The professor tugs Moran down to lie upon him once more, Moran’s head upon Moriarty’s chest. Moran settles there perfectly easily, letting out a small sigh of contentment before he speaks again.

    “Good,” he says, as his eyes slip closed again.

    Moriarty lies there with his eyes open for a moment longer, still aware of Moran’s lingering arousal pressing against his hip, but then if Moran can ignore it, he decides, so can he. It is of no importance and it will, as Moran says, go away shortly.

    He adjusts the blankets around them both slightly to better keep out the chill again and listens to Moran’s soft, rhythmic breathing as the colonel slips back into a half-doze. The delicious heat of Moran’s body and the soothing sound of his relaxed breathing soon lull Moriarty into a similar state of repose, causing all thoughts of undesired cock-stands to slip fully from his mind.

  _Perhaps another hour then._


End file.
